


【VD】绳缚

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 很好，看上去双生子中年长些的那位确实有好好做过功课，每一个结，每一次交错，他手上完全不曾停顿，流畅地把他的弟弟上半身的部位用红色分割成一个又一个的小块。然后双臂被束在腰后，绳索绕过胯下，在分开的大腿上分别绕出两个环。陷进大腿根部的深红挤出两侧的软肉，在弧的顶端荡出半抹黯淡的高光。他的弟弟股间已经高高地隆起，被浸湿的印迹一直蔓延到双臀中间，分不清到底是从什么地方渗出来的汁液。绳子最后末端的部分绕过了骨节分明的脚踝，Dante的双腿被大大分开，大腿和小腿弯曲得几乎贴在了一起。Vergil完成最后一个结，他稍微退后了半步，带着几分玩味欣赏起自己的劳动成果。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【VD】绳缚

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文警告  
> 阿雷哇，打雷打【bushi

绳子勒紧的时候，表面粗糙的螺纹蹭过胸脯的软肉带来不太寻常的刺激，Dante已经无暇去数这是第几个结。这绑法实在是让人眼花缭乱，他甚至开始怀疑Vergil很快会把绳子搞成一团乱麻然后失去耐心地把它们砍得七零八落——包括被绳子套起来的Dante自己。绳结与绳结之间划分出规整的多边形，最中央的被圈起来的两块十分明显地溢出绳结，饱满而又不实韧性。绳子被拉得更紧了一些，于是那两块饱胀的乳肉弹跳了一下，肌肤上蹭出暗红的痕迹。  
“…嗯、Vergil，还没、好吗？”  
“耐心点，我的弟弟。”  
很好，看上去双生子中年长些的那位确实有好好做过功课，每一个结，每一次交错，他手上完全不曾停顿，流畅地把他的弟弟上半身的部位用红色分割成一个又一个的小块。然后双臂被束在腰后，绳索绕过胯下，在分开的大腿上分别绕出两个环。陷进大腿根部的深红挤出两侧的软肉，在弧的顶端荡出半抹黯淡的高光。他的弟弟股间已经高高地隆起，被浸湿的印迹一直蔓延到双臀中间，分不清到底是从什么地方渗出来的汁液。绳子最后末端的部分绕过了骨节分明的脚踝，Dante的双腿被大大分开，大腿和小腿弯曲得几乎贴在了一起。Vergil完成最后一个结，他稍微退后了半步，带着几分玩味欣赏起自己的劳动成果。  
“这就好了？”Dante不太安分地扭动了一下上半身，能够留给他的可移动区间几乎不剩什么。稍微的一点动静就会让粗糙的绳索在皮肤表面留下泛红的痕迹，不过稍稍的刺激，他胸口褐色乳晕的中央已经颗粒鲜明地高高挺翘，甚至下一秒就会泌出乳色的液体来。他最终乖巧地跪坐着，抬起脑袋问他的兄长：“然后呢？接下来是什么。”  
Vergil在他面前半跪下来，他咬着Dante薄而柔软的嘴唇，将自己的舌头从缝隙间硬挤进去。他非常喜欢在亲吻中使用牙齿，碾过嘴唇柔软的内部，剐蹭脆弱的口腔黏膜，然后铁锈一般的味道便会钻进混杂在一起的唾液里，翻搅出满是情色的味道。他一边攫取着孪生弟弟的呼吸，一边用另一根黑色的布条绕过Dante的头顶，准确地覆盖住他水蓝色的双眼，一圈，两圈，再大一个结。嘴唇分开的时候Dante有些反应过度地向前蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，语气里有些不太明显的示弱。  
“我不太喜欢这个，Vergil，”他说。“我看不见你。”  
“没关系的，Dante。”Vergil沿着绳结的走势游走在Dante的肌肤之间，他指腹的硬茧碾过乳晕附近的大块颗粒，指甲挤进乳头中央的裂缝里。被剥夺视觉让Dante变得更加敏感起来，他全身应激性地颤动，喉咙深处不由自主漏出细碎的单音节。然后他的兄长用手掌包覆在他的胯间，稍微一用力就会挤压出渗出布料的液体。Vergil的手掌一直游走到Dante的臀缝，他终于顺着大腿根部的裤边硬把手指塞进去，绕着肛周的软肉打转。那里炽热而黏滑，似乎很早就做好了接纳一切的准备，于是Vergil没再犹豫，他放弃先用手指探路的打算，而是直接撕开内裤，掐着弟弟的腰把自己的阴茎顶了进去。  
Dante猛地跳动了两下，唾液顺着无法阖拢的嘴角淌过颈动脉与喉结，深红的绳索在他赤裸的皮肤上勒出更深的沟壑，汗珠子滚进那些沟壑里，拉出一条又一条断断续续的水痕。  
“…嗯、啊～哥…Vergil…Vergil……”  
他昂着头茫然地互换他的兄长，Vergil的吐息在他后背和侧颈隐隐约约，原本因为视野丢失而更加敏感的身体，却因为勒进肉里的粗糙绳索而简单地被分散了注意力。他下意识地绞紧后穴想要感知兄长的存在，却一次又一次被撞得失力。Vergil抓住Dante被反缚在身后的手以便进入得更深，Dante立刻像是抓住最后那根救命稻草一样紧紧握住那只手。剧烈的白光在他一片漆黑的视野里炸开，透明的前列腺液从他的铃口喷涌而出，他全身就像是触电一般剧烈地痉挛起来。  
“……哼啊、Vergil…哥、哥……”  
他支离破碎地喊着，沾染了浓烈的鼻浊音。潮吹的高潮显然放大了他堪堪藏起的不安，蒙住双眼的黑色布条被泅湿好大一片。Vergil发出低沉的咆哮与喘息，他用另一只手扼住Dante高昂着的喉咙，顶弄得比刚才更加用力，更加深入。Dante身上几乎不剩一块没在泛红的皮肤，他不住地痉挛着，似乎已经完全无法准确地感知到兄长在他体内的动作。  
Vergil挣脱开Dante开始变得虚浮的手掌，他把孪生弟弟整个扣进怀里，身体悬空的Dante唯一的支点就只剩下他的兄长埋在他体内的阴茎。Vergil终于解开那根几乎被全部弄湿的黑色布条，还未干的泪痕在他弟弟脸上护得乱七八糟，他眼眶红肿着，似乎是努力辨认了一小会儿眼前的人，然后又被羞赧占据上风试图躲开兄长的注视。然而Vergil半是强硬地掰过Dante的下颌，粗暴地舔舐他的泪痕，然后撕扯他的嘴唇。他很快在几近窒息的缺氧中被他的兄长射了满腹，勒着绳索的小腹肉眼可见地鼓了起来。  
Vergil射完之后依然在Dante的身体里横冲直撞，直到他的弟弟小腹再也无法承担更多的精液。于是他退了出来，带出大量混浊的白色粘液，挂在外翻的深红软肉边缘，像极了洗到一半被突然打开洗衣机。Dante依然小幅度地痉挛着，看上去十分吃力地将满腹的精液一点一点转换成魔力，凹陷的勒痕处闪着荧蓝的光。  
Vergil捋了一把散落些许的额发，他没有把他的弟弟从绳索当中解放出来，而是把因为动作过大而挣松的部位再次系紧。  
他感叹道：“我改变主意了，Dante，你这副模样实在是非常地赏心悦目。我想你应该不会介意再保持一个晚上，对吧？”  
他勾起嘴角，一边继续沿着绳结的勒痕爱抚弟弟的身躯，一边给他一个充满安抚意味的亲吻。


End file.
